clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Grey Alliance
The Grey Alliance, or officially the Universal Bureau of Neutrality, is a group of rogue 4th wall breakers that attempts to make the universe equal. They believe that good and evil should be equal, not good powers over evil. Depite there neutral orientation, if they become more powerful then either bureau, then the universe will be plunged darkness, since the universe evil powers will be more powerful. It isn't one bureau but an alliance of small bureaus, and even single persons. They don't have universal editing powers like the other Bureaus have but they can hack into creations and protect them before installing a virus which makes them corrupted. They have created many characters, including Professor Shroomsky, their instrument of neutrality, which they use to create the equal universe. Despite their views, they have an uneasy relation with the Bureau of Entropy. History When the Department of Mysteries was made, some employees decided to research history of Antarctica. What they found was that good kept on defeating evil and that evil never got a chance. They decided to infiltrate the Bureau of Fiction itself. Using the Department of Mysteries powers, they created new identities and protected themselves so they couldn't be rollbacked. They began the secret Grey Alliance, since grey was colour of neutrals and rogues. They ended up in the Department of Time, where they attempted the biggest stealing of Bureau codes; they stole paradox blueprints. The Bureau went crazy. Suddenly, smaller bureaus were popping up, as a result of the paradox in a world where murphy law was enforced. Mayor McFlapp and Director Benny attempted to rollback the paradox but it was impossible thanks to a supercomputer that was stolen and used to create a firewall. Some Bureau of Fiction members left and created another splinter group, the Bureau of Grey Fiction, one of the largest organizations. Finally, the two agreed to use the Lithium Improbability Drive, their last resort. The paradox fell apart and everything returned to normal. The rogue bureaus, meanwhile, formed an alliance, named the Grey Alliance, though many refered it to the Universal Bureau of Neutrality and the Bureau of Neutrality. Later, they merged into one major bureau, in 1983. Facility The only way to enter the facility is to break through the firewall. The Grey Alliance Monitor, the supercomputer, is the only one who can grant entry. You have to swipe a card and if it's recognised by then you'll end up in the main hall. The hall is in the shape of an oval. After that you can take the elevator to the different departments. There are no rooms on the ground floor and all floors is one large room. The exception is the basement, with different rooms. 1. Time and Space - There were two computers, called time (on the left) and space (the right). The one on the left contains infomation on every important moment in time and also newly added ones. Space, meanwhile, has a complete surveilence of the universe; of every secret room, of every secret organization etc. 2. Universe -Codes, documents and related items stolen from other Bureaus are located here. The Grey Corruptors work here. 3. Matrix - The computer program Matrix is located here, trapping the minds of billions of stolen penguins. 4. Small Office - Rumors that the Grey Alliance Monitor is located here. Others say that the Masters of the Grey Alliance are located here and some say both. Inhabitants Employees. That's all. However there are some very special employees. Grey Corrupters The Grey Corrupters are the agents of the Bureau. They keep the Bureau a secret from the public's eyes. They themselves are believed to be sentient programs created by the Grey Alliance Monitor. They dress like the Moose in Black. They are refered to as agents rather then grey corruptors. They can also corrupt creations of the BoF or the BoE. So far, that's all that's known about them. Masters As of now, they're no comfirmed masters. Many believe that the alliance is controlled by the Grey Alliance Monitor but some say that there are masters that control the Grey Alliance Monitor. Departments COMING SOON! Creations *You. *In order to create more evil to "balance" the universe they have made Corruptor. Corruptor's job is to simply corrupt characters in fanon to become villains. Corruptor has been created so that the BoF cannot control him or use him in stories, but the other bureaus can. They can also hack into the BoF's stories and insert him in there without them being able to interfere. *Professor Zlo Shroomsky was created and marked as chaotic good. He nearly destroyed the universe several times. The BoF mannaged to gain control of him during the Great Darktonian Pie War, so that the universe wouldn't be destroyed. *Shelly for similar reasons as Zlo, but they don't care for her as much. *Anonymous, a major "terrorist" organization, who try and keep the balance but also fight for justice. *Teh Not Universal Bureau of Ficton Wanabes, which ironically, is more powerful than them (most of the time). *The Royal Bounty Hunters of Snowzerland, which tend to be good OR evil. :*XTUX Hun was created before the idea of the Royal Bounty Hunters of Snowzerland came along. His job is to infiltrate the Bureau of Fiction and provide a link. The Grey Alliance are attempting to use him to cause a portal to connect the Grey Alliance building to the Bureau of Fiction and perform a major raid. Category:Anti-Villains Category:Conspiracy Theories Category:Robots Category:Neutral Category:Anti-Heroes